Be my Alpha!
by SarahxxxChan
Summary: A pesar de ser un alfa, Kirishima tenía en su interior cientos de inseguridades. Todo cambiará cuando ingrese a trabajar a la compañía de seguros médicos Endeavor y conozca a su jefe Bakugo, un omega que no durará en coquetear ferozmente para converserlo de que sea su alfa.


Era el primer día de trabajo para Kirishima Eijiro. Con 25 años, el pelirrojo ya había tenido un empleo previo en una pequeña compañía de contabilidad. La paga era más bien regular pero estaba agradecido de que su primera experiencia laboral fuera en un lugar tan acogedor como aquel: conocía a todo el mundo, incluido al personal de aseo, a quiénes siempre saludaba todas las mañanas con cariño; tenía buenos compañeros de trabajo, los cuales lo ayudaron a integrarse mejor dentro del equipo; y por último a un jefe amable y bonachón, que siempre animaba a sus empleados cuando hacían un buen trabajo.

Sus compañeros de trabajo y su antiguo jefe solían le recordaban constantemente que era un alfa._ Eres un alfa, te estás desperdiciando aquí, chico. Seguro que puedes dar más en otro lugar, hombre._ Finalmente, tras meditarlo durante algunas semanas, comenzó a buscar alguna que otra oferta laboral en diferentes páginas web. Le aterraba la idea de cambiar de empleo ya que no se sentía confiado respecto a sus capacidades.

Había sacado en la universidad (con mucha dificultad y luego de reprobar uno que otro ramo) la carrera de informática. No era lo que la sociedad esperaba de él. Al ser un alfa debía destacar en prácticamente en todo, pero más bien Kirishima se consideraba a sí mismo un "_beta en cuerpo de alfa"._

Tras insistir en su búsqueda, encontró un anuncio que llamó su atención. Era de una de las más grandes compañías de seguros médicos del país. Revisó cientos de veces el aviso y sus ojos no lo engañaban: no pedían mucha experiencia y la paga era bastante razonable. Dudó al pensar de que quizás estaba apuntando demasiado alto. Era una buena oferta de empleo, por lo que no dudaba de que habrían muchos otros postulantes que estuvieran más capacitados que él, al ser tan joven aún.

_Lo peor que puede pasar es que me digan que no_, pensó. Con este pensamiento en mente, mandó la información solicitada al correo y, luego de un par de semanas le fue agendada una entrevista presencial.

Tuvo una entrevista de una hora con dos personas. Uno se presentó como psicólogo y el otro como gerente del área de recursos humanos. Ambos tenían un aspecto relajado y jovial, y ayudaron a que el pelirrojo se relajara. "_Sabemos que estas cosas son difíciles, pero queremos que te sientas cómodo"._ Todo transcurrió sin incidentes y, más que una entrevista, Kirishima la sintió como una conversación con amigos.

Cuando finalmente le avisaron que tenía el empleo no pudo contener su emoción. Llamó a sus padres para darles la noticia y organizó una pequeña celebración en su apartamento con familiares y amigos. Pensaba en todas las cosas que podría hacer con el considerable aumento de sueldo: sería capaz de aumentar las cuotas de su crédito universitario y quizás con el tiempo comprar una casa.

Volviendo al presente, Kirishima ingresó al enorme edificio ubicado en pleno centro de la ciudad. Tenía una enorme recepción. Habló con una mujer detrás del mesón y le indicó que subiera al piso 15, que lo estaban esperando. Subió al ascensor y pulsó el botón.

Al llegar, abrieron las puertas y lo recibió una chica de cabello castaño y lo llevó hasta el encargado del área.

Era el clásico ambiente de oficina, con la diferencia de que habían varios elementos que al pelirrojo le llamaron la atención. El piso contaba con una área de descanso con sillones de cuero y una enorme televisión pantalla plana conectada a algunos videojuegos. Múltiples plantas y cuadros que daban al piso un ambiente realmente acogedor.

Llegaron finalmente a un enorme escritorio donde estaba sentado un joven de cabello rubio que miraba una pantalla.

\- Señor Bakugou.- llamó la chica - El nuevo empleado está aquí.

\- Gracias. Me encargaré de él.

La chica se retiró haciendo una reverencia. El rubio se quitó los anteojos, se puso de pie y miró al recién llegado. Kirishima se sobresalto al sentir la mirada de aquel joven. Parecía tener una luz propia. Una piel blanca y perfecta, la cuál parecía ser suave al tacto. Unos ojos rojos y penetrantes. Vestía además un traje formal que le quedaba a la perfección y marcaba una hermosa silueta. Para el pelirrojo era realmente atractivo. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

\- Soy Bakugou Katsuki, gerente a cargo del área de desarrollo. - le dió la mano para saludarlo - tu debes ser Kirishima - lo miró de arriba a abajo, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

\- A-ah.. ¡Si! ¡Soy Kirishima Eijiro! Un placer conocerlo Señor Bakugou.

\- Solo llámame Bakugou - soltó una pequeña risa burlona - pelo de mierda.

_¿Acaba de llamarme pelo de mierda?_ \- pensó Eijiro. No le prestó demasiada atención. Su jefe acababa de reírse y fue lo más encantador que había oído jamás.

\- Llegas temprano. Aprovecharé de enseñarte la planta y tu puesto de trabajo. Sígueme.

Recorrieron el piso juntos. Le explicó dónde estaban los baños, las salidas de emergencia, la red húmeda en caso de incendios. Mientras caminaban explicaba las funciones del área de desarrollo, que consistía en la mejora y automatización de los programas que se encargaban del pago de los empleados, cálculo de excedentes, los distintos planes de salud... Kirishima se sintió abrumado con tanta información.

Finalmente le presentó la única sala de reuniones que se encontraba en el piso. El rubio entró y le pidió a Kirishima que ingresara. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras de él, quedando de espalda a la puerta.

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda pelo de mierda? - soltó el rubio.

\- Ah, no - dijo nervioso. Rascó con una mano su nuca.

\- Bien - la mueca de Bakugou cambió repentinamente. Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su boca y pasó su lengua por el labio superior. Comenzó a jadear y respirar con dificultad. A paso lento se acerca a Kirishima mientras se retira la corbata para arrojarla al piso.

El pelirrojo por la impresión trata inútilmente de retroceder hasta que siente la puerta en su espalda. Fue alcanzado por el rubio, quién rodeó el cuello de Kirishima con un brazo mientras que su otra mano tomaba su corbata para jalar de esta y acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? - la nariz del rubio se pegó al cuello de Eijiro y aspiró profundamente su aroma. Sintió un escalofrío cuando una cálida lengua recorrió su cuello. Trato de alejarlo posando sus manos en el pecho de Bakugou.

\- Quédate quieto pelo de mierda - Comenzó el rubio a morder suavemente la piel del cuello. - Eres divertido.

Katsuki repartía dulces y húmedos besos, ascendiendo hasta llegar hasta la mandíbula. Jadeaba pesadamente por la excitación. El olor del chico que atrapó era simplemente delicioso, solo pudo comparar con el aroma a café. Se sentía embriagado. Empezó a sentir cada vez más calor. Quería arrancarse la ropa y lanzarla lejos. Dios. Nunca había sentido tanta hambre de sexo.

\- ¡Alto! - Kirishima lo tomó violentamente por los brazos y alejó a su agresor. Lo miró detenidamente. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y entrecerrados. Sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, contrastando con su piel clara. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, invitando al pelirrojo a besarlos.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre?! - comenzó a forcejear con el pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿Qué te ocurre a tí?!

\- ¡Eres un puto alfa y vas a hacer lo que se supone que los alfas hacen! - soltó el rubio - ¡te ví y me calentaste! ¡Eres mi destinado!

\- ¡No! - el rubio trataba de abrir el pantalón de Eijiro pero aún forcejean entre sí.

\- ¡¿Eres impotente acaso?! ¡Estoy tratando de calentarte y tu no reaccionas!

\- ¡No es eso!

\- ¡¿Entonces qué mierda es?!

\- ¡No puedo oler! ¡Soy incapaz de hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que eras un omega!

Ambos detuvieron el forcejeo. Y hubo un silencio sepulcral en la pequeña sala de reuniones. El rubio miraba con incredulidad a Eijiro, no creyendo lo que acabada de escuchar. Era la primera vez que sentía una pasión tan desenfrenada por alguien y aquella confesión simplemente no lo detendría. Solo era un detalle.

Kirishima miraba al suelo, avergonzado. Podría solamente haberse dejado llevar por la calentura del momento y haber sido guiado por el rubio. Pero él no era esa clase de persona. Si su jefe sentía una atracción por él, éste sentiría que se estaba aprovechando. Y además... Diablos. Era su primer día de trabajo. Los romances de oficina no era algo bien visto. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando el rubio lo volvió a atacar.

Katsuki lo jaló del cabello con fuerza para que alejara su vista del piso. Por la impresión, el pelirrojo abrió la boca, y el rubio aprovechó de besarlo, demandante. Su lengua ingresó a la cavidad del contrario. Húmedo y caliente. Pasaron varios segundos antes de Eijiro comenzara a corresponder el beso.

El rubio aflojó el agarre del cabello de Kirishima y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre las suaves hebras en la zona de la nuca. Con timidez, el pelirrojo acariciaba los hombros y espalda de su jefe. Sus lenguas bailaban, sintiendo la suavidad del otro. Finalmente se separaron, y sus labios quedaron a unos pocos milimetros. Jadeaban por la falta de oxígeno. Y se miraron con intensidad.

\- B-bakugou - lo llamó el pelirrojo. El rubio lamia y mordisqueaba delicadamente sus labios.

\- Por favor Kirishima - su voz estaba cargada de deseo. - aliviame.

A la mierda todo. Eijiro lo tomó por las caderas y lo levantó para dejarlo en la mesa de la sala de reuniones. Jadeaba y miraba con deseo al rubio, que sonreía con malicia. Su nariz se pegó al cuello depositando suaves besos. Una de las manos del pelirrojo acarició desde la rodilla, pasando perezosamente por su muslo hasta llegar al trasero, dando una suave nalgada.

\- Ah - Bakugou se excitó aún más y besó demandante a Kirishima. Sus lenguas danzaban lentamente. Las manos del rubio sujetaron las caderas y lo empujó hacía su cuerpo, uniendo sus sexos. Ambos gimieron al contacto.

Kirishima fue envuelto en las piernas de Bakugou. Apenas se detuvo el beso comenzó a morder la piel blanca y Katsuki y se dejó hacer exponiendo su cuello. Empezó a quitar desesperadamente la camisa del rubio y la lanzó lejos. Sus manos acariciaban la piel expuesta de Bakugou, recorriendo desde la cintura hasta los pectorales, alcanzando suavemente sus pezones.

\- A-ah. - la espalda de Bakugou se arqueo ante el placer. El toque del pelirrojo lo hacía estremecer y su cabeza daba vueltas. Gimió más fuerte al sentir la boca de Kirishima sobre el pequeño botón rosado, lamiendo y chupando suavemente. Una de las manos del rubio se sujeto en los cabellos rojos, jalando y empujando para intensificar el toque mientras que la otra era usada para apoyarse en la mesa.

Volvieron a besarse apasionados, y suaves quejidos eran silenciados en sus labios. Las manos de Eijirou apretaban con posesión las caderas del contrario, sus dedos se inscrustaban en la piel, negándose a la separación. Los brazos del rubio rodeaban los hombros del pelirrojo.

Kirishima, aún sujetando las caderas, comenzó a restregarse para así aumentar el roce entre ambos sexos masculinos. Ambos amantes se miraban con deseo y jadeaban ante la cercanía de sus miembros.

\- N-no... ah... Kirishima.- los ojos de Bakugou se cerraron.

\- ¿No quieres esto jefe? - el pelirrojo pasó su lengua por una de sus mejillas y besó tiernamente la piel. Se acercó a su oído - Dime qué es lo que quieres.

\- ¡Pelo de mierda! Ah... Deja... de moverte. - apenas podía articular palabra, pero ya no lo soportaba. Quería algo más caliente - tocame... Ah... Tocame más... No puedo... Venirme solo... Con esto.

Kirishima se separó de Bakugou lo suficiente como para desabrochar su pantalón y bajar su boxer, dejando su miembro al aire. Torpemente, Bakugou intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no sentía fuerzas en sus manos. Una vez listo el pelirrojo, ayudó a su jefe a liberar la presión de su sexo.

Kirishima tomó ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarlos lentamente. Dejó caer un poco de saliva para disminuir la fricción.

\- N-no - Bakugou gemía y gimoteaba. Pegó su frente con la de Eijirou y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello. Sentía que su cuerpo en cualquier momento desvanecería por la dulce tortura que su amante le entregaba, pero aún quería más. Quería que el nombre frente a él lo tomara y que lo hiciera suyo. Era todo lo que sus instintos le gritaban. - Quiero más... Ah.

\- ¿Más? - gradualmente Kirishima aumentaba la velocidad de su mano. Besós apasionados le daba al rubio para tratar de apaciguar sus sonoros gemidos. - solo haremos esto por ahora jefe. No querrá... Tener un niño.

\- ¡No me importa, maldita sea! - Gritó el rubio. Cada vez gemía más y más fuerte. Su agujero de omega estaba empapado y pedía a gritos ser penetrado por el alfa ante él. Ante la frustración, mordió con fuerza la piel del cuello de su empleado.

\- ¡Ah! - un quejido de dolor brotó de su boca. Aumento más la velocidad de su mano. Ambos miembros comenzaron a liberar líquido preseminal. Estaban cerca del clímax. No se dió cuenta el momento exacto en el que el comenzó a gruñir por el placer.

\- N-no...no...quiero así - gemía el rubio desesperado. Se sentía malditamente bien. El olor del alfa se hacía cada vez mas y mas enbriagador y la reducida habitación permitía que se ahogara en esa esencia. Maldecía internamente. Cada poro de su ser le decía que él era el indicado. Que su cuerpo le pertenecía. Quería pertenecerle.- tomame Kirishima... Te lo ruego... Marcame... Hazme tuyo.

A Kirishima le encendían esas palabras, pero solo las interpretó que eran por el calor del momento. Miraba a su amante. Era increíblemente guapo. Le calentaba verlo con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo furioso; sus ojos entrecerrados de los cuales botaban lágrimas por el placer, sus labios hinchados de tantos besos. Debía admitirlo. Su jefe había sido capaz de encenderlo de cero a cien en menos de un segundo.

\- Me vengo, ¡me vengo!

El primero en acabar fue el rubio y a los pocos segundos lo siguió el nuevo empleado. Ambos sellaron aquél acto con un beso lento y apasionado. Cuando se separaron, Kirishima vió a al jefe con su abdomen manchado en semen. Nervioso, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un paquete de pañuelos desechables y comenzó a limpiarlo con suavidad.

\- Oye, pelo de mierda.- llamó el rubio. Acariciaba el cuello de su alfa de forma lenta, pasando suavemente sus uñas. Eijirou estaba concentrado en su labor por lo que no prestó atención.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- A-ah, si jefe.- no podía levantar su cabeza y enfrentar a su superior a la cara. Trató de alejarse para recoger la camisa del rubio y este envolvió sus piernas y brazos para atraparlo.

\- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?- dijo con enfado.- tienes que terminar lo que empezaste.

\- Y-ya terminamos jefe.

\- Tienes que cogerme ahora.- estuvo cerca de unir sus labios otra vez cuando Eijirou le tapó la boca. En consecuencia, este comenzó a maldecir con furia y trataba de safarse.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Acabo se conocerlo! No soy esa clase de persona.- dijo esto último casi en un susurro y mirando hacía otro lado.

\- Pero no tuviste problema para agarrarme el p...- el pelirrojo gritó para interrumpirlo.- ¿Cuál es el puto problema entonces?

\- P-pues... Ya sabe, no tenemos una relación ni nada.- estaba sonrojado y hacía un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿Ah? Así que quieres salir y hacer esas mierdas primero.- lo miró fijamente determinado. Quería a ese hombre como alfa y si tenía que darle en el gusto para que lo aceptara como su omega, lo haría.- Bien, comenzaremos a salir entonces.- le dio un beso dulce y firme a la vez.

\- ¿Ah?.- el pelirrojo no acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- Pienso que somos muy compatibles.- le regaló una sonrisa coqueta al pelirrojo.


End file.
